The structure, function, and regulation of macromolecules are the main focus of investigation. To pursue these studies, the laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrates, lipids, and nucleic acids. Facilities and know-how of peptide and nucleotide syntheses are also maintained. Specific on-going projects includes: 1. Establishment of HPLC-Mass spectrometric method for the standardization and stability monitoring of allergenic products (e.g. bee venom, pollen estract, cat extract, etc.) 2. Membrane structure and function of LIMULUS polyphemus. Limulus amebocytes are normally discoid and highly granulated. However, minute amounts of endotoxin cause cellular degranulation and lysis, followed by the formation of an extracellular gel. While the mechanism of gel formation is to a large extent is understood, mechanism of the endotoxin mediated degranulation and lysis of amebocytes remain unclear. This study is directed toward the elucidation of the membrane structure of the amebocyte and the analysis of the events that lead to the degranulation and lysis of the amebocyte triggered by endotoxin.